Guy Love
by erfan18
Summary: A one shot cute story inspired by the song "Guy Love" from the episode of Scrubs titled "My Musical"


Guy Love

**Okay I got this idea after seeing my favorite epsiode of Scrubs entitled "My Musical." For those who have never seen the show there is a song from the episode called Guy Love, It's not a slash story its just a fic about two guys who really care for each other, and yeah I know I already have two fics I should be working on but inspiration hit me for this one and I knew I should write it before it went away**

**I dont own HSM or Scrubs **

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chad and Troy always had a friendship that wasn't really understood by the others. They always cared for eachother like brothers and even when they weren't talking about each other they always knew that one of them were thinking of the other. It seemed wierd to others and some people even accused them more than once of being gay, but it didn't matter to either of them cause they kenw that nobody even Gabriella or Taylor could break up thier friendship

_Lets face the facts about me and you_

_A love unsatisfied_

_Though I'm proud to call you chocolate bear_

_The crowd will always talk and stare_

It wasnt until thier summer at Lava Springs did they ever doubt thier friendship, but even Chad knew that if they couldnt over come thier problems then they'd never be the same. He even tried taking thier level of friendship and sharing it with other people like Ryan but, it wasn't the same. And after him and Troy hugged it out in the kitchen before the Summer Talent Show everything seemed to go back to normal, and Troy and Chad spent the rest of the summer playing basket ball and hanging out even sometimes without the girls. It was as if thier friendship was stregthened even more

_I feel those feeling exactly too_

_And thats why I keep them inside_

_Cause this bear cant bare the world to stare_

_And sometimes its easier to hide _

_Then explain our guy love _

_Thats all it is  
It's guy love he's mine I'm his_

_There's nothing gay about in our eyes_

During thier senior year after they had won thier second state championship all they could do was sit in the locker room and think about what they had just accomplished, it wasnt the fact that they had both fufilled thier dream it was more the fact that they had done it together. It felt like nothing could ruin the moment that they had shared that night. Even after Chad had learned that Troy was going to Berkley just to be closer to Gabriella he knew that it was a hard decision for him to make, and that if Gabriella wasn't around him and Troy would rule the University of Albequerque campus just as they ruled East High.

_You ask me bout this thing we share_

_And he tenderly replied_

_Its guy love between two guys_

_We're closer then the average man and wife_

_Thats why our matching bracelets say Chad and Troy_

_You know I'll stick by you for the rest of my life_

_You're the only man whose ever been inside of me!!_

When Troy had asked Gabriella to marry him Chad was the first person he called, he stood up at the front of the church right next to his best friend in the world, he couldnt have been more happier then he was the day he had married Taylor. They had spent the last few days hanging out doing manly things, playing golf a few rounds of basketball but when Troy gave him his best man gift and he saw the rubber bracelet that had his name on it Chad felt as thought Troy had just given him the best gift in the world.

_There's no need to clarify (Oh no?)_

_Just let it grow more and more each day_

_It's like I married my best friend_

_But in a totally manly way (Lets go!)_

_It's guy love _

_Dont compromise_

_The feeling of some other guy_

_Holding up your heart into the sky_

_I'll be there to share through all the lows  
I'll be there to share the highs!_

_Its guy love between two guys_

When Taylor got sick and was dying from cancer Troy was on the first plane out to see his friend and stood by his side while Chad was crying his eyes out and scared to death. After Taylor died Chad ended up moving in with Troy and Gabriella, Troy spent many nights finding him curled up in a ball with a bottle of beer in his hand and they talked until Chad stopped crying. Troy even introduced him to his second wife but knew that nobody would ever take the special place that Taylor had held in his heart

_  
And when I say I love you Chad_

_It's not what it implies_

_It's guy love between two guys_

After Troy died of a heart attack at the age of 75 it wasn't to long after that Chad died, they had spent thier whole lives being there for eachother and knew that one couldn't really live without the other. They carried thier special relationshiip all the way to the day they died.


End file.
